1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to street and outdoor lighting. More particularly, the invention relates to safety systems for supplying electrical power to luminaire poles used for street lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,160 to Savoca discloses a luminaire power system that is intended to stop the flow of power to the luminaire pole in the event of the abrupt displacement of the pole. Such a displacement can occur if a motor vehicle strikes the pole. However, Savoca does not provide a visual indicator so that emergency or maintenance personnel who arrive at an accident scene can ascertain whether power is being supplied to the luminaire. Additionally, Savoca uses only a single unplugging action to stop power from reaching the luminaire pole. Another shortcoming of Savoca is that the fuse in Savoca is part of the load cable. Therefore in the Savoca device, power could still be running in the junction box in the event of a short somewhere in the Savoca load cable.
Because the Savoca fuse assembly is located in the load cable, one can have the situation in which the luminaire has been displaced (but with no shorting) thereby unplugging the Savoca load cable, yet power will still be throughout the length of the load cable. This power in the load cable can still create a dangerous situation for emergency and maintenance personnel, especially without any visual indicators to indicate the power status in the load cable.
The prior art demonstrates a need for a power supply system that does not endanger rescue and maintenance personnel, that provides clear cessation of power if the luminaire pole is displaced from its foundation, and that provides an indicator of whether power is being supplied.